Nuestra Mirada Bicolor
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: -Sakura, tienes Alices muy poderosos -Dijo el director tomando asiento -Discúlpeme, pero acabo de aprender lo que es un Alice y aun no lo comprendo del todo – respondió ella con miedo -Eso no es un problema, eventualmente aprenderas… pero es una lástima que tu incapacidad nos lo impida-Mi ceguera no es una incapacidad, es un reto- afirmó- oh, entonces ¿Quieres terminar con tu reto?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra Mirada Bicolor**

Capítulo 1

Desde que había sufrido aquel accidente en el que sus padres salvaron su vida y murieron en el proceso, Sakura Mikan era ciega, si, a sus nueve años de edad ella había dejado de ver los colores y formas del mundo.

A pesar de su incapacidad, ella no se sentía inútil, tal vez la sociedad no pudiera tratarla de la mejor manera, ya que esta fue diseñada para gente "sana", aun así ella era fuerte y no se rendiría tan fácil ante el mundo, aprendiendo a leer braille, siguiendo con sus estudios, creciendo poco a poco sin dejarse afectar.

Algunos que se enteraban del accidente le preguntaban "¿Extrañas a tus padres?" ella ponía una cara algo triste y respondía "No puedo recordarlos…" pero volvía a sonreír para terminar su respuesta "Aun así sé que fueron grandes personas"

Simplemente Mikan había aprendido a aceptarse como es desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué cambiar su opinión ahora? No se dejaría entristecer por un obstáculo como este, siempre hay una razón para existir, eso lo sabía bien, además, en estos tiempos, todo puede pasar, ¿Por qué perdérselo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra Mirada Bicolor**

Capitulo 2

Hoy, en cumpleaños número trece de Mikan, ella salía de la escuela acompañada de su mejor amiga, Hotaru, quien siempre la acompañaba, pasase lo que pasase jamás la dejaba sola.

−Feliz cumpleaños… baka –Dijo Hotaru: Una chica pelinegra de ojos violetas, mientras se paraba frente a la casa de Mikan y le sacaba una sonrisa a esta

Una vez despedidas con un "Bye, bye" Hotaru se quedó parada esperando que Mikan entrara sana y salva a su hogar, cuando finalmente vio cerrarse la puerta de entrada volvió su vista al camino, vio varios autos estacionados en la calle como de costumbre, pero ver un auto negro con aquella curiosa insignia en las placas no era buena señal. Siguió su camino con desconfianza y no paro hasta llegar a su casa, tal vez… pronto tendría que ir a un nuevo "Hogar"

* * *

Mikan entro a su casa, contando de uno a uno sus pasos y guiándose con sus manos por si el caso de que algo estuviera fue de lugar. Logro llegar al baño donde con cuidado tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarse su largo cabello castaño y por costumbre volver a atarlo en dos colitas. No tardo en escuchar abrirse y cerrarse la puerta principal y con gran alegría salió del pequeño cuarto lo más rápido que se permitía para no caer mientras gritaba alegremente.

− ¡Abuelo!

−Mikan, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Exclamó aquel anciano calvo y risueño, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrasarla.

A mitad de su abrazo escucharon el timbre sonar y separándose con la incógnita de quien podría ser, se dirigieron a abrir.

Silencio, era todo lo que captaban los oídos de Mikan, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera un ruido, por un segundo se preguntó si estaba sola.

− ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto confundida mientras con sus delicadas manos se sostenía de la manga del yukata del anciano − ¿Abuelo? –Insistió sacándolo de su trance.

−N-no, Mikan ¿recuerdas a Narumi-san?− pregunto, y uno de los hombres parados fuera de la casa los miro con interés.

− ¿Narumi- sensei? –Cuestiono la castaña volteando su cabeza hacia la puerta, pero sin lograr enfocar sus ojos en un punto fijo.

− ¡Micky-chan! ¿Me recuerdas? –Exclamo uno de los hombres, de cabello rubio y largo, y ojos violetas, mientras prácticamente se lanzaba a abrazar a la castaña.

Mientras Mikan se preguntaba, ¿recordarlo? ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Él la había apoyado mucho durante su aprendizaje del braille para poder volver a la escuela y continuar con sus estudios.

− ¡Naru-sensei! – dijo ella emocionada mientras correspondía aquel abrazo.

Mientras todos se sumergían en su alegría, alguien decidió toser falsamente para llamar la atención, causando que Mikan tuviera una cara confusa, ella no conocía esa voz.

−Narumi, tengo otras cosas que hacer así que ve al punto con ella –Dijo sin paciencia aquella voz profunda y algo tenebrosa que Mikan desconocía – Mikan Sakura ¿no? –Presunto sin mucho interés y Mikan asintió en respuesta –Vendrás con nosotros a Gakuen Alice…

El abuelo se notó triste  
Narumi estaba molesto por la _Sinceridad _de su compañero "Persona"  
Persona/Rei estaba impaciente  
Y Mikan, bueno, ella estaba confundida...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestra Mirada Bicolor**

Capitulo 3

-¿Gakuen Alice…?- Pregunto Mikan confundida, mientras trataba de recordar si había escuchado eso antes, borrosas y distantes, las palabras volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza, quizá cuando pequeña sus padres de hablaron de ese lugar. Esforzándose torturo un poco a su cabeza para tratar de recordar, sus padres le habían dicho algo, estaba segura… "-Antes era un agradable lugar…- Era hermoso…" no pudo recordar rostros, solo una voz masculina y una femenina, pero ese recuerdo estaba incompleto… tal vez solo habían seguido diciendo lo mismo, pero eso no evito que se le erizara un poco el cabello tras el cuello.

- Una academia a la que te vienes hoy mismo- Sin consideración quiso tomar la muñeca de Mikan, para arrastrarla y llevársela de una vez por todas, un fuerte golpe en su mano hizo que se detuviera antes de tocar a Mikan, Naru mi lo miraba molesto, dándole una mirada claramente de desaprobación.

- ¿Academia? Pero si voy a la escuela y no tengo tan malas notas- dijo Mikan esforzándose por entender, mientras no se enteraba de la pelea de miradas amenazantes entre ambos hombres.

-A, pero no es una academia común- Ignorando la mirada asesina de Narumi, Persona siguió expresando sus explicaciones sin consideración- Los alumnos son realmente especiales, y hace años que los mejores en misiones decidieron huir para tenerte, fue una sorpresa que tu no hayas muerto y tengas todos los alises de tus padres.

-Señor, por favor deje de decirle todo a Mikan- Era la voz del abuelo interponiéndose, Mikan no sabía nada como para enterarse de golpe, pero persona hizo un caso omiso y siguió

-Si nosotros te encontramos otros no tardaran en hacerlo también, y ellos a diferencia de nosotros no les interesa tenerte viva, tal vez muerta les servirías mas

Mikan estaba asustada, quería retroceder, caer y despertar, como si fuera una pequeña pesadilla, ¿Alguien quería matarla? ¿Pero porque?

-Rei es suficiente, ¡espera afuera!- Un par de pasos forzados y luego un estridente portazo- Mikan… tranquila, las cosas no son tan malas como las pinta Rei

-Entonces ¿Nadie quiere matarme?- Silencio, no le gustaba ese silencio a su pregunta y aferrándose con fuerza a una de sus coletas volvió a hablar-¿Qué es esa academia?- silencio de nuevo, pero este era mas como si Narumi se debatiera entre decirle la verdad o no

-Un refugio…- Dio una pausa meditando y termino su respuesta- Para algunos solo una escuela, para otros un paraíso, y para tus padres antes de huir un infierno-un sonrisa amarga, que Mikan no podía ver, se formó en sus labios- descubrieron más de lo que la academia les permitía, y no tuvieron más opción que irse.

Mikan quedo algo atónita, mientras jugaba un poco con la coleta que tenía sujeta.

-¿Por qué iría sabiendo eso?- Pregunto con tristeza, ¿si sus padres habían salido de allí, porque tendría ella que volver?

-Por tu seguridad- Esta vez fue su abuelo quien lo dijo y quedo sorprendida por eso

-Pero…- Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que su abuelo ponía una vieja mano en uno de sus delgados hombros

-No tardaran en encontrarte- Mikan reflexiono unos segundos las palabras de su abuelo, se dio cuenta que él estaba preocupado, aun sabiendo que sus padres no la pasaron de maravilla en la academia, no quería preocuparlo, pero las dudas aun rondaban su cabeza.

Suspiro con desdén y procedió a preguntar

-¿Qué es un Alice?

-¿Cómo explicarlo?- susurro Narumi- ¿Recuerdas esas series de TV que mirabas de pequeña? ¿Esas en la que la protagonista era un súper héroe y tenía poderes?

Mikan asintió con la cabeza algo desconcertada, luego de eso su abuelo tomo la palabra

-Los poderes que tenía la heroína, esos son los alises- Explico tranquilamente, y Mikan quedo aún más desconcertada.

-Entonces… ¿Yo tengo un poder?- Cuestiono

-Tienes varios- Corrigió Narumi- Tu madre tenía tres, uno era la tele trasportación, el segundo, el robo, que incluía por ende la inserción, y el tercero, lo creo ella misma, el copeo, no era el Alice más poderoso, pero es uno de los más útiles, ahora tu padre, en los archivos de la academia se registró con un solo Alice, la anulación, anula cualquier Alice que vaya en su contra, a pesar de esto, se rumoreaba que Izumi Yukihara tenía otro Alice, nunca llegue a saber cuál era- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué me quiere la academia? Es decir, ¡soy ciega!- Mikan soltó de la nada, y su abuelo y Narumi guardaron silencio.

-Me gustaría saber la respuesta Mikan- dijo simplemente y se escuchó su suspiro-Pero… ¿Vendrás?

Mikan medito unos momentos, finalmente sonrió y dijo

-Bien, no puede ser tan malo.- Narumi y su abuelo le devolvieron la sonrisa con alivio.

* * *

Esa tarde, una oji-violeta toco el timbre de la tradicional casa de su mejor amiga, esperando que le abrieran para llevarse a la castaña a jugar a alguna parte celebrando su cumpleaños. Pronto un calvo anciano le abrió la puerta, la siempre alegre mirada del anciano hoy se veía triste, clavando en Hotaru una mala espina.

-Imai-san, llegas un poco tarde- Dijo el anciano abriendo un poco más la puerta para dejar pasar a Hotaru.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- cuestiono con voz fría una vez dentro, procedió a sentarse en un sofá, tomando con gratitud el té que recién le había servido el abuelo de Mikan.

-Llego el día que ninguno de nosotros esperaba con ansias- Dijo entre aliviado y con pesar- Se ha ido a la academia.

"Esa idiota" Pensó Hotaru dejando su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa. "¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho para ir juntas!" se atormento en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que enserio su mal presentimiento era un hecho. "Ruego que no hagas nada estúpido" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de despedirse del anciano, cerrando la puerta de aquella casa tras de sí.

* * *

Mikan abrió los ojos después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, claro que cerrando o abriendo los ojos no había mucha diferencia, ¿Por qué? Bien, habría que recordar que ella es ciega. A su pequeña nariz pronto llego un fresco olor a campo, y no tardo en adivinar que se estaban acercando a un campo de sakuras. Amaba esos árboles.

-Que dulce olor- Mikan murmuro inhalando profundamente.

-Micky-chan, que bien que hayas despertado- Dijo Narumi a su lado recién notando como Mikan despertaba.

El auto no tardo más de diez minutos en detenerse, y Mikan a tientas encontró como abrir el auto y salió al exterior de este a tientas de las orillas del auto. Tomando su mano, Narumi la encamino hasta el interior de los terrenos de la academia.

"Bien Mikan… No hay vuelta atrás" Se dijo a si misma aun inhalando los dulces aromas del bosque.


End file.
